The Beauty & The Beast Sort Of
by No Profile
Summary: Part two of my two-fic story. Another fic another set of characters. If you haven't read the previous one, I'd advise you to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello ladies and gentleman. My name is No Profile and this is my second story in my "2-part-fic" extravaganza of DCUO. Here you will come to know my two characters: Maxwell Strong and Catherine Cross. Why regular names and not some crazy super-hero ones? Well I guess you'll have to read to find out. Now then, specs for the characters. Catherine Cross is a staff-wielding acrobat, with ice powers. She follows Circe. Blonde, strong and dressed in regular clothes. Color pattern of black and baby blue. Max is a martial artist, acrobat and has an affinity for distributing ass-kicking throwing some of his fire abilities around every once in a while. He follows the lead of Wonder Woman. He jokes quite a bit. You'll see why. He's also dressed in regular clothes and his color pattern is dark grey and red. Both drive a vehicle. You'll read about it in the fic. And finally, before we start:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related. The main characters are mine, the plot is mine, but not the game. Yet (rubs hands and smiles darkly).**

* * *

She looked down, to the door of the building she was about to attack. Circe gave her the order to attack. Said that the place was a hide out spot for the Sentinels Of Magic that tried to stop her the week before. Right now she couldn't care less about who they were.

She was pissed off with Faust for tricking her into a plan the day before, where there was soul-absorbing involved. Of course the ass-hole forgot to mention that her soul could be colateral damage too. She was pretty much ready to kill him if the Society hadn't stepped in. Apparently she couldn't lay a finger on him, all because he was a higher-ranked member of the Society. Bullshit. They're supposed to be villains. She, of course, followed her orders. That's how she worked. She wasn't about to change because some wannabe ruler of the world tried to kill her. That's part of the job. Doesn't mean she couldn't be pissed. She dropped down from the building she was on, readied her staff and walked the distance to the door of the building. She wouldn't want to be these guys right now...

-MEANWHILE- A FEW MILES AWAY-

He'd just stopped a mugger from taking a young lady's bag. God, tonight was boring. He'd been out on patrol for 2 hours now and all he'd acomplished so far was stopping that mugging and a liquor store hold-up. He stopped his car at the red light. It's not like he was in a hurry to not do anything. He slightly revved the engine, enjoying the car's purr.

It was an old american car, painted black, with two red racing stripes painted along it's length. It was a beauty. One of the few things he actually cared about in this world. He'd restored the car before the exobyte incident. As soon as he found out he couldn't fly or run super-fast, he thought of using it. Batman made a few modifications to it and soon enough Maxwell Strong was out on the streets.

He actually stuck with his real name. As much as he liked the idea of heroes, he wasn't very fond of silly names, capes and tights. So he decided a simple shirt with a fireball, jeans, sneakers and power gloves was enough. It was definitely easier to kick-ass with those clothes. The only unusual thing about his 'costume' was that he wore a utility belt, packed with his grappling gun, smoke pellets, and a few dozen shuriken.

The light turned green and just as he started to drive off, he got the call that some Sentinels Of Magic were being attacked at they're own base. It wasn't to far from his current position so...

"This is Strong, I'll deal with the Sentinels problem." He glued his foot to the floor, making the tires screech a little bit before the car finally found traction, proppeling him forward to the Sentinels base.

-MEANWHILE- BACK WITH CATHERINE-

She smashed another sentinels face on the ground with the tip of her staff, quickly turning around, punching another one of them in the face with her ice-covered fist.

"Is this all the mighty Sentinels Of Magic have? I'm disappointed. I expected a real fight." The last man she knocked down, looked up to her, coughing some blood. He spoke.

"You'll never get away with this villain. We'll stop you. We'll..." He never got to finish his sentence as she kicked him the face.

"You'll shut up and die." She created and ice spear and threw it at the two incoming sentinels impaling both in it. Suddenly she heard someone talk to her from behind.

"Excuse me, would it be pushing it to ask you to stop?" She turned around swinging her staff, meaning to hit the person behind her in the face. That person dodged the attack,securing her arms to the side, and getting close to her. She glared.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the guy who's going to stop you. What about you?" She released her arms and swung the staff again, forcing him to back flip his way out of her reach.

"Who I am doesn't matter. All you need to worry about is me killing you." He whistled.

"Agressive. I like that. Does that translate to everything you do?" He had a grin on his face. She didn't. She yelled in anger at his joke, running to him and attacking. The fight was on.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Are you intrigued? Interested? At least slightly? Let me know if it's a yes or no in the review you're going to write of this chapter. Please do write. I need to know you're opinions. They make me fell great. Even if they're not exactly positive. I'm a fan of constructive criticism. Those that wrote the stories that I reviewed know that this is true. I'm also open to any tips you might have on improving the story or my writing. So come on. Write it. Do it! NOW! Oh yeah, by the way:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning/afternoon/evening to you all. This shall be the chapter where ass-kicking ensues between the newly introduced main characters. It will be epic. Or not. I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter. Until then:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related except for the aforementioned characters and their (back)story. Also I've become very fond of the word prosper. I don't know why but I did. In fact I believe this will be a prosperous chapter**.

* * *

She struck at him with her staff, forcing him to dodge out of the way, taking a defensive stance. She charged again, trying to give as little time as possible to her opponent to prepare. She attacked his arms, legs, torso, head. Anywhere she could strike, she did. He either dodged or blocked her attempts. He grinned.

"Not bad. For a second there I thought you had me. I do have to say though, if this is all you've got, this fights already over." She glared at his cockiness.

"If you think this is all I've got, than you're right." She threw her staff at his face and he crouched to avoid it. He failed to notice the ice boulder she threw right after the staff. He tried to evade, but ended up getting hit with it in his torso. He rolled out of the way, getting behind a pilar, avoiding any other attacks from his opponent. He cluched at his stomach and winced when he pressed the area that was struck too hard. That was definitely going to leave a bruise.

"Ok. So maybe I underestimated you. What next?"

"You come out of hiding, fight and die."

"Sorry to disapoint, but that's just too much to ask." She raised her hand creating an ice platform that threw her staff to her hand. She covered the staff with ice, creating a spear-tip at each of it's ends. Then she looked in the direction of the pilar to find a fireball was racing towards her. She ducked and blocked a second fireball with her staff.

He took a fighting stance as did she. He raced in her direction, she prepared. As he reached her, she swung her staff to his face. Not expecting to fail, she was surprised to see him jump to the floor and glide beside her, only to stand up and, before she could react, hit her twice in the back and once in the back of her head. She fell to the ground.

"Ouch. That seems like it hurt." She immediatly got up and locked her eyes with his. He looked into them, seeing that they had turned from blue to white. He didn't know what that meant but if it was anything like what happened to him, this wouldn't be good.

She raised her hands. Wind started picking up. Then snow started falling. He tried to move but found himself restrained. Ice was starting to form at his feet. Before he had the chance to get free, his arms were covered with ice as well. Then his legs, his torso and finally, his head.

She lowered her hands. She turned around to leave the building, her eyes going back to normal. She heard a crack. Then another. And another. She turned around in time to put an arm up to block his strike. Then he attacked again and again, eventually faster then she could block, getting hit 5 times in the stomach and finally falling to the ground with a roundhouse kick to the chest. She dropped her staff to clutch at her wounding torso. He crouched in front of her.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" She looked up at him with a hint of strain and spoke slowly.

"For a second there, I did. Turns out I am gonna have to kill you." He grinned.

"I don't think you want to do that." He went to grab her wrist and turn her around to restrain her. He felt himself stop his movement, freezing really. His eyes turned fire red and he looked at her. Her eyes were white again. Then, suddenly she kicked him in the stomach, sending him to land on his back. He landed hard, hitting his head, getting groggy from the blow. She got up, picked up her staff and froze him again. Before he could burn through that again, she hit him the face with her staff, knocking him uncounscious.

"Sorry jackass. I don't like a lot of touching in the first date." She then opened an entrace in his ice-y trap: A clear shot to his heart.

"And I have to say, I didn't get a good first impression. " She fliped her staff to point one of the spear-tips at his heart, clutched at her staff with an iron grasp and thrusted the tip at the entrance. It sliced through the skin like butter, going straight to his heart and through it, only to come out at the other end of his body.

"See you in Hell Asshole."

Almost no blood spurted out of the back, freezing imediately. She pulled the staff out, bringing bits of his insides with the tip. She frowned and picked them off of it in desdain, unfreezing her staff again and strapping it in her back. She turned around and left.

Maxwell Strong was dead.

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you think of that? I think it was pretty awesome. Then again I'm the one who wrote this so, really my opinion isn't valid. Yours however is. It makes me happy to know if you liked it or not. So tell me. Tell me now! Review! Move on to the next chapter! GO! ALSO...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there peoples of the internet and beyond. It's a me. I'm back with yet another chapter. I'm sure you're wondering what will happen from here (or not if you read the previous story). In any case I'll just let you do your thing. You know, after the...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related except for all the stuff I mentioned before in my disclaimers. If you haven't read any of them so far then I don't know why the hell I even go to the trouble of writing these.**

* * *

Wonder Woman arrived at the scene of the attack on the Sentinel's. Her emotions were all over the place. She was pissed at the sentinel's for not protecting her mentee, sad for the situation and yet what was about to happen always amazed her. She was standing in front of Max's body. She got on her knees, put one of her hands on top of his head and the other on top of his stomach. She waited.

He opened his now fire-red eyes suddenly, spasming for a while. She kept him grounded. He kept moving, trying to rid himself of her hands but eventually stopped, closing his eyes again. He took a sharp intake of air, and raised his back with the aid of his mentor. He opened his eyes, now back to their regular almond-brown. She rubbed his back, while he coughed a bit. She looked at him.

"How do you feel?" He laughed a bit, wincing from the pain.

"About as good as you can feel after having your heart impaled. How about you?" She raised an eyebrow as he kept taking slow deep breaths.

"Are you joking? You were dead. Again."

"Yeah well, I have a feeling it won't be the last time. I have the slight impression that woman doesn't like me." She allowed herself a small, almost imperceptible smile at the joke, despite the gravity of the situation.

"Which is exactly why you won't be taking her on again. I'll deal with her personally."

"There's no need for that. I wasn't even going all out with her."

"Look where that got you. If you were anyone else, you'd be on a body bag, on your way to the nearest morgue."

"But I'm not anyone else." She grimaced. _No you're not._

"You're right. But you act serious from now on. You're getting worse everytime." He lost his smile and turned into a frown.

"I know."

"Sooner or later you'll run out of lives."

"I know."

"So you promise to be cautious the next time you face her?" He conceded.

"Yes."

"Do you mean it or am I gonna have to use the lasso on you?" He chuckled.

"No you won't have to use the lasso." She accepted the answer given to her.

"Very well. I think you might want to talk to the Sentinels. They have some things to say."

"Let me guess: they want to thank me?" She nodded in confirmation.

"Do you think they'd still want to do that if they knew who I really am?"

"It's none of their bussiness to know. You're a good man. Today's actions proved it."

"I may be good, but I haven't been a man ever since that exobyte bit me." She knew how he felt about his powers. He wasn't exactly thrilled about them. He didn't neglect them or the responsability that came with them, but he wasn't happy either.

There were a lot of cases of people who didn't want their powers after the exobyte shower, but Max's case was unique. His exobyte had been infused with the magical abilities of the fire demon Bael. A sworn competitor of Trygon. And unfortunately, the exobyte didn't just absorb Bael's ability to manipulate fire. Some of the essence of the demon was in there somewhere and now it was in Max's body.

The first time he ressurected, he didn't think much of it, beside the fact that he was apparently immortal. But as time passed, as he kept on dying, his ressurections became more... violent. His body would shake uncontrolably, his eyes would turn to fire. He was then aware of the presence of Bael and, by the way he had been "acting out" as he came to life over and over again, he understood what was happening.

Every time he died, Bael got just a little bit closer to taking over his body. And once he did, he would enslave hummanity. All for the purpose of beating Trygon.

He sighed, glanced one last time to his mentor and turned his usual care-free personality back on. He went and talked with the surviving Sentinels, accepting their "thank you's" shaking the occasional hand.

-AFTER 5 MINUTES OF SHAKING HANDS AND KISSING BABIES- MAYBE NOT THE LAST PART-

He got out of the Sentinel base and moved to his car. He took out the keys from his pocket, opened it, got in and put on the seatbelt. He brought his right hand to the back of his neck and huffed out. He put the key in the ignition, turned it, igniting the car's engine and drove off to his apartment for what he knew was going to be a bad night's sleep.

* * *

**So? What do you say? Demon possession, a chick who's not afraid to kill, muscle cars and all around bad-ass-ness. I, personally can't think of anything better. Or actually... maybe (scribble, scribble)... hmmm (more scribble)... yeah (scribble)... maybe if... no (erases a few lines)... I think I got it: super-villain zombies. Forget WWZ this would be WWS-Z. Can't you just picture a zombie Black Adam? Hells yes! Maybe I'll think about this. Maybe. If you'd like to see this idea come true, please PM me or leave it in the possible review of this chapter. And, as always...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Guess what comes next? I'll give you a few choices:**

**A) An announcement;**

**B) A disclaimer with a stupid joke.**

**...**

**...**

**You guessed wrong. The answer was C) all of the above. The announcement: I will be away from writing until the winter holidays (I'm not calling it Christmas holidays because some of you probably don't celebrate Christmas but some other tradition. Maybe you just don't celebrate at all). And so comes the...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related. - insert stupid joke- :D.**

* * *

She got of the bike, shutting of the ignition. She took of her helmet showing her unfazed face glowing with the moonlight that came from the skylight above her head. She looked up into the light, huffing in frustration at the current chain of events. She had just killed another man. Sure he was trying to lock her away and throw away the key but it was still tuff. She wasn't some psycho killer that just did what she did for the thrill of it. She was still human, ice ablities or not. She knew what had to be done. Like always, she didn't exitate. But she didn't like it either.

If you knew who Catherine Cross was before the exobytes, you wouldn't see much of a change now. She was a mercenary. A hired gun. She couldn't call herself more than that now. Only difference is now the payments were made with a different currency. She figured that since she now had these powers she might as well use them in her job. But using them wasn't enough. She had to get more, so she turned to the person who could give her the most amount of power: Circe.

A lot of her current... associates wondered why she wasn't working for Luthor. The answer was simple. Luthor got you better cash payments, Circe got you more power. She got enough money with her and her abilities increased more and more everytime. And she was enjoying it.

But it was days like these that made her think twice about her line of work. Circe would call this a weakness. Catherine didn't disagree. Humanity was a weakness. But it was one she couldn't give up. She knew killing others would come with the job, but still..._ Why did he have to get in my way? That idiot. He should have just stepped aside._

She walked up the steps to her impromptu-bedroom, threw the helmet to the nearby table and sat down her keys in the night-table. She took her staff and leaned it against the wall, stripped down to her underwear, got under the covers of her bed and went to sleep.

-MEANWHILE-AT MAX'S PLACE-

He took the key out of the ignition, stepped out of the car and locked it. He clicked a button in his key and the car changed from black with red stripes to gray with blue stripes. His lips curved up a bit. **_Cameleon circuit. Never ceases to impress._** He put aside the happy thought. Now wasn't the time to think about good.

_**Now's the time to think about that woman, more specificaly, how to beat her**_. He told Wonder Woman he wasn't going all out. It was true, he wasn't. But still, he had the impression she wasn't giving it her all either. And yet she was still a very good fighter. He had to formulate a plan. He knew that he couldn't fight her with his abilities. Their powers canceled each other out basically. So it was down to skill.

She had some moves with that staff, so he figured that if he found a way to get her away from it, the odds would tip in his favor. Plus there was the way she acted: she moved with a lot of confidence and when she killed him, she didn't even flinch. She probably thought she knocked me out. In truth he was very much awake. He was groggy from the blow to the head, but definitely conscious. Having to be awake when someone pierces your heart is terrible. He figured he'd had worse. Still hurt like hell though.

Ever since he became who he was today, he'd died at least 25 times. And so far they'd all been different. At one point he actually thought he was doomed to suffer through all the possible deaths a person can. He'd been shot, stabbed, blown up, run over, beaten to death, chocked in his sleep, drowned... the list went on. Some sick bastard had actually cut him up in several different pieces after kiling him. Reassembling himself was not easy, to say the least. Of course once the guy who cut him up saw him reassembled and alive, he cried for his mommy and surrendered. That was probably the only advantage to this immortality of his: eventually once he came back to life and met the people who killed him, they'd be so scared of seeing him they'd just give up, some of them claiming he was the devil incarnate. Well they weren't that far from the truth.

Sick of thinking about the many deaths he'd suffered and was still to sufer, he turned on his stereo, listening to whatever song was on,all the while, trying to formulate different plans to take out her latest killer. He gave up after a few hours, coming to terms with the fact that he didn't exactly know more about his attacker. He'd need to check up on her tomorrow at the Watchtower. He still had 5 hours until morning though, no need to rush things. He grabbed a few painkillers to dull the pain from his earlier demise and fell asleep to the smooth sounds of some jazz tune playing in the background.

* * *

**And that's it. I know, I know. There wasn't any action in this chapter. Or romance for that matter. But don't fret, that'll all come soon enough. Of course until then you can always review this chapter. Just sayin'. It might be a good idea. So... yeah.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers. So let's recap what we know so far: Catherine Cross is a mercenary for hire who isn't afraid to kill. Maxwell Strong uses humour to hide his dark secret, all the while saving the world as much as he possiby can. These two have the makings of an awesome couple. Even though they are a hero/villainess. Forbidden love. To hell with forbidden right? After all I've heard that we always long for the forbidden things in life and desire most what is denied to us. Or something like that. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related. And really if I did then what would I be doing here? If I really owned DC Comics I'd be forcing you to pay for these stories not read them for free. Nothing personal, it's just business.**

* * *

-THE NEXT DAY- IN THE WATCHTOWER-

Maxwell Strong sat at the console, typing away, looking for as much information as he could on his attacker. So far he'd found out her name, some of her background and a few of the people she targeted as well as her allegiances.

**_So she works for Circe and so far she's taken out not only Sentinels Of Magic, but she's worked with Brother Blood closely. Apparently she was a crucial part in their plan to let Trygon loose a few years back. And what's this..._ **He pressed a link in the bio the JLA had on her. It lead to a separate page. It read casualty assessment.

_**My God.**_ He looked preplexed as he scrolled down the list of people she'd attacked so far. A lot of them, marked before the exobyte incident had deceased written over the picture. She did all of this? Another link at the end. He clicked it. It read personality assessment.

_**Calm, collected... professional, cold... doesn't appear to be mentally unstable... previous "employment" might be the source of her cool-headed attitude towards death...**_ he kept reading, absorbing the information, completely engrossed in this woman which by all rights should be in an asylum.

Most people would have cracked half-way through what she saw in her life.**_ But somehow she's still going. How?_** He was absolutely marveled by this woman. He still wanted to bring her to justice but now, knowing this, he actually respected her. He was so concentrated he didn't ear the door swishing open or the click of the boots behind him.

"Max?" He didn't answer.

"Max? Hello?" Still nothing.

"MAX?"

"Huh? What? What is it?"

"Are you alright?" She looked concerned. He shook himself out of his thoughts, coming back to reality.

"Huh... yeah. I'm fine Dia... Wonder Woman." She smiled.

"It's ok Max. There's no need for formalities. So... what's going on? What's bothering you?"

"Nothing it's just..." He shut off the computer.

"... some work stuff. Don't worry." She furroed her brow in concern.

"Are you sure? Last night was your worst episode so far."

"It's got nothing to do with that. Just... don't worry about it ok?" He grinned. Forcefully. She noticed.

"Alright. Oh by the way, I think J'onn wants to see you." He huffed out.

"Is this about yesterday? Is it another P.T.S.D.E consultation or something? 'Cause I'm fine. It's not like it's the first time I died. It wasn't the worst way to go either." Her face went serious.

"I already told you to stop joking about that. This is serious. You're getting worse everytime. You're not invincible and pretty soon you'll run out of lives to use on your little resurrection trick." That was it.

"You don't think I know that?" She actually finched back as he spoke these words. Venom was in his voice. He raised it a few tones.

"I'm perfectly aware of my situation. In case you haven't noticed I'm the one living through it." She stood her ground

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me or I'll..." His eyes became fire.

"What?! You'll kill me?! Go ahead! Be creative, let's see what you got! Like you said, I'm running out of lives anyway so why not speed up the fucking process?! It's not like it'll be the end of the world or something! Oh... wait! Yes it will! I'm the one with the Demon in my body! You have no idea what it's like to have that wicked bastard scraping at your mind everytime you die! You have no idea what it's like to die over and over in the most painful, fucked up ways you can come up with!" She looked down in shame, now fully understanding Max's position. He'd never responded like this. She looked back to his eyes to see them loose the fire-red color they were in.

"Max... I'm sor..." He lifted his hand, so as to stop her.

"Just... tell J'onn I'm canceling these appointements." He walked out. She didn't make a move to stop him. She went to the terminal he was working on and turned the screen back on. She saw what he was working on. Read what he read.

_Hera..._

-MEANWHILE- AT THE HALL OF DOOM-

Caterine Cross was practicing in the training area. She wielded her staff and she was beating the sparring dummy half to death. Some guys walked by her side and she recognized one of them. He had dog-whistled her in her first day there. She went to him, seductively and just as he was moving in she knee'd him in the groin, taking her staff and smacking him over the head with it. No other would-be villain ever made a move on her again. She just kept sparring, remebering to throw in the same combo she used on the man and using it against the dummy. She cracked the tiniest of smiles as she saw the man shivering through her perefirals.

"Catherine?" She stopped and looked to her side. There stood Circe.

"Do you have another assignment for me?" She kept sparring, hearing her mentor speak.

"Yes."

"Must be important if you came down here yourself."

"It is. It's about you leaving witnesses at the last raid on the Sentinels." She stopped as she heard these words. She cleaned the sweat from her forehead with the towel she had there and sat her staff to the side.

"I didn't leave any witnesses." She had a folder with her.

"Apparently, you did." She opened the folder, only to find a picture of the day before. It showed the front of the Sentinel hideout she'd attacked, after she got out. It also showed someone coming out of the front door. _Is that... no. It can't be._

"This picture as to be a fake."

"Doubtful. It was given to me by Luthor."

"No. You don't understand, I killed that man."

"Apparently, you didn't kill him well enough."

"How is he alive?"

"We don't know yet, but the mission is him. You find this man, and you eliminate him. He's seen your face and lived to tell the tale. That's not acceptable." She bowed down to Circe.

"Very well. I won't fail you Circe."

"Strangely, those are the exact words you used yesterday."

"This time, he'll stay dead."

* * *

**That's it. Feel free to move on to the next chapter. If you could review this chapter before you move on to the next one, it would be much apreciated. If you don't review it'll suck for me because I won't know if you liked it and I just can't have that. You can favorite the story if you really like it. That's something I haven't said before actually. But yeah, you should do it if you liked it. So...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there. Time to pick up the pace once more, as our two main characters meet again in battle. Will Catherine try to kill him again, or will something other than bloodlust rise to the scene? You can only read and see. And:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DCUO, bla, bla, bla, DC Comics, bla, bla, bla, DC related. Bla, bla and motherflippin' bla.**

* * *

-THAT AFTERNOON-AT THE METROPOLIS UNIVERSITY-

She sat on top of the roof of the building she'd just landed in. _That guy... he's the first one who ever survived... but how? I'm sure I struck at his heart._ She kept wondering how the man she now knew as Maxwell Strong could have survived her attack as she dropped down to the ground. She also wondered why her powers reacted to his. Why he stopped moving halfway when he had her right there. _Well, now's the time to stop thinking about how's and why's._ She unsheathed her staff and prepared. _Time to lure out the target_. She rushed in the direction of the cops nearby, ready to strike down her prey.

-MEANWHILE-IN MAX'S ROOM AT THE WATCHTOWER-

He laid back on his bed, eyes glued to the ceiling, not caring for the music coming from the radio he'd just turned on. He kept trying to relax, to say that the lashing out he gave to Wonder Woman was the right thing to do. She backed off after all. But still... he squirmed to the left, then to the right, not finding a good position to sleep in. _**God-damn conscience!**_

"Oh I agree. God-damned conscience." He raised himself from the bed, assuming a fighting stance.

"Who said that? Who's there?" The voice chuckled. Max didn't see anybody.

"Who do you think?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume you're Bael." Now the voice, identified as the demon Bael, laughed with glee.

"Correct! You have been a fascinating human to be around. Suffering through all those awful, painful deaths. Only to be reborn and killed again! HAHAHAHA!" Max glared at nothing, not amused with the sick "joke" Bael was laughing about.

"Is that supposed to be funny ass-hole?"

"Well, that and the fact that you still think you can actually stop me. Now THAT is a punchline! And before you keep on ignoring me or trying to get rid of me, I'll give you a little hint: you can't ignore me and you can't get rid of me. And by my count you still have 52 lives to live. 52 lives to be taken from you. You know what that means?"

"What?"

"That you and I are gonna become really close friends... Hahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!" Max clutched aat his head, screaming, eventually hearing the voice of the demon lower and lower, until it was no longer heard. _**Oh thank God.**_

"Martian Manhunter calling Maxwell Strong, pease respond." Max moved his hand to his earpiece, taking the call.

"What is it J'onn?"

"You're lady friend from last night was spotted in the Metropolis University. Wonder Woman told me to let you know."

"Alright. I'm on my way. Prepare for teleport."

Max grabbed his utility belt, his car keys and ran to the Monitor Womb.

"I'm here."

"Very well. Get ready for transport." He nodded to the martian. He returned the movement and pressed the respective button to teleport Max.

-MEANWHILE-AT METROPOLIS UNIVERSITY-

She struck another officer in the face, all the while trying to wreak as much havock as she could. _C'mon. How much more stuff do I have to wreck before he shows up?_ Sure enough as she finished that thought and flattened yet another guard, Maxwell Strong appeared before her. She looked his way, preparing for the fight. He had already assumed a fighting stance.

"Took you long enough to get here mister Strong." He looked a little surprised that she knew who he was, but pushed it to the side.

"I guess that means you were expecting me... Miss Cross." She, like him before her, was a bit surprised, but not shocked.

"Well now that we got the introductions out of the way, allow me to kill you at last." She rushed at him. He smirked and prepared. She attacked, this time she moved much faster than before, every hit was precisely aimed at his vital points. Than again, he was moving at his top speed as well, blocking and countering as much as he could. She struck him in the face, he kneed her in the stomach, they both flipped out of each others range, preparing for another round. He wiped the blood from the tip of his mouth. His eyes were fire-red now.

"I knew you weren't giving it you're all last time." She started feeling something. Her eyes went white.

"Apparently neither were you. I guess we both learned a lesson then." She was feeling something she hadn't felt ever since the exobyte bit her. She was feeling... hot.

"Guess so." They both rushed at each other once more, this time Catherine getting the upper hand, striking him first, dazing him for a while. She took advantage of his state to strike him down to the ground, having him land hard on his back. He squirmed a little from the pain. She remebered this feeling now: lust. She wanted him? _Yes._ That was it. She didn't understand where the feeling came from but she couldn't care less. She smiled._ Well if I'm going to kill him anyway, might as well have some fun with him too._ She got on her knees, and sat on top of him,with a tip of her staff at his neck. He grinned though the pain of the earlier impact.

"Getting pretty close there."

"I just wanna make sure I don't miss this time."

"Who said you missed last time?" She looked shocked, and he took the opportunity his words gave him to flip them, standing above her, with his hands at each side of her face. She grinned a little.

"Was that whole thing just to see how I would react?"

"No. You really did hit my heart yesterday. I was really dead." She thought about it for a moment, her lower lip in between her teeth to try and distract him. His attention did change to her lips, but he gripped her wrists before he did. _Clever man..._

"So you're immortal?"

"Something like that."

"So... do you intend to stay like this all day or what?"

"Why, you don't like it?"

"I prefer to be on top."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I have an imposing presence."

"You don't seem very imposing now." She smiled.

"Get us out of here." He went to his belt, took his grappling gun, aimed and fired at the nearest building, holding her by the waist. They flew to the top of the building, imediately landing in the same position they were in on the ground, only this time she was on top again. She raised her staff.

"Was THAT all to see how I would react?" She threw her staff to the side and smiled.

"No. I'm about to show you how imposing I can be." He grinned.

"I'm not seeing it."

"Yet." She quickly lowered her face to his, getting within an inch of his lips.

"Nope. Not feeling imposed."

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure." He did kiss her. She kissed him back ravenously. She grabbed handfuls of his hair, as he gripped her waist. He squirmed under her lithe, yet atletic form. He stopped kissing her lips. Something she pointed out with a low moan of disapointment. He brought her moan of pleasure back by kissing her neck, while slowly sliding her jacket's zipper down.

"Getting... ohhhh... brave are we?" To answer her he slowly started moving his hands down her chest, all the while moving his lips down... down until he reached the area above her breasts. He ravashed a spot there, living a hickey just out of sight. She noticed.

"That's gonna leave a mark asshole." He grinned and kept kissing her.

"Now we're even. You left a mark yesterday." His eyes were now small fires.

"I'm gonna have to see that." Her eyes were starting to irradiate small mists of cold air.

"Please do." And she did. And she saw much more than that. And so did he. They saw each other for hours of lovely, blissful sex.

* * *

**So... what did you think? I know it's not lemons, but that was already in the blueprint. I don't think I have the skills to write a decent sex scene, so you're gonna have to wait on that. Please leave a review for this chapter, as it will most certainly leave me happy. Until then, keep on being awesome and, if you feel like it, move on to the next chapter.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Post-sexy time. Our two protagonists have officially and literally hooked up. How will they handle it from here? Let's find out...**

**ButnotbeforetheDisclaimer: I dont own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related expect for the characters, their sexy looks and everything they generally are and the plot. Because I came up with it. Not DC Comics. Me.**

* * *

She hugged his chest as she rested her head under the nook of his chin. She listened to the sounds of his heart and felt his breath on her hair. She was... happy? Maybe. Probably... Oh who was she kidding, she loved it. By the small smile that graced his lips, she figured he'd enjoyed their little moment too. She had his shirt on which covered her to just below her private areas. He had already pulled on his pants and was lying shirtless on the rooftop. He killed the silence.

"So..."

"So."

"We're in trouble aren't we?"

"Yep."

"I mean, I'm a hero, you're a villain..."

"I know."

"... and it's not like we're gonna be able to keep this up for long. If you want to make this a regular thing of course."

"I know. And..." She thought hard about what she was abot to say.

"And?"

"I do. Want to do this again, I mean."

"You're sure?"

"Aren't you?"

"Are you kidding? I'm in." You were. She smiled at her thought.

"Alright then."

"Alright." A few more moments of silence.

"So... what now? I mean, we're gonna have to get up eventually and one of us as got to look like he lost."

"Right. We're gonna need some bruises."

"I call not it." She smiled at his antics.

"Sorry handsome. Not up for discussion. You're the one who can come back from the dead. You get the bruises." He huffed out.

"You're kidding. You're gonna use that argument everytime won't you?"

"Pretty much."

"Wonder Woman's gonna ask what happened." She nodded in comprehension.

"Circe too."

"Great. How do we deal with them?"

"Well, you're gonna fail to capture me..." He whined.

"Again? You're gonna wreck my reputation!"

"Yes again. And I'm going to pretend that I killed you and you'll pretend ressurect."

"Are you gonna be too graphical?"She shrugged.

"Circe likes the details."

"At least can I know how you're gonna pretend kill me?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well I'm the one dying. I think I deserve to know how you'll do it."

"Fine. I'm gonna throw you off this roof." He didn't react.

"Max?"

"Been there, died that. It hurt like hell too."

"Seriously? That's what you've got to say?"

"What? It's the truth." She thought for a while on what she was about to ask.

"How... how else?"

"How else what?"

"How else have you died?"

"Oh. Well let's take a look."

"What do you mean?"

"Dying leaves a mark." He pointed to his chest. It had several cuts and old bruises that never left. She noticed and thought it was just old wounds. Not the killing blows. He pointed to a small cut at his kidney.

"Stabbed." A round mark at his heart.

"Shot." A bruise at his ribs.

"Run over." A couple of cuts at the joints of his arms.

"Dismembered." She shivered from the image. He pointed to a mark on his eyebrow.

"Beaten." He pointed to the small mark on his neck.

"Poisoned." She had enough.

"Ok. Stop. I get the picture."

"And I've still got 52 lives left."

"There's a number?" She was confused.

"It's a long story."

"We have time." He sighed.

"Alright. So basically it's like this..."

* * *

**And there we go. A little moment of care between the two characters who so far have only fought against one another or humped each other out. Reviewing would be nice. So would favoriting the story. And if you want to see even more of me than you can follow me by clicking the respective button. If you have any questions about future fics or plots and/or suggestions please PM me. And...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And now, facing the mentors. In the red corner, as the greatest female super-heroin who ever lived, the marvelous, the powerful, the dazing Wonder Woman! And in the blue corner, The most jealous yet enticing goddess ever seen, the beautiful, the deadly Circe! Mentees are you ready? Let's get ready to rumble! This fight is brought to you by:**

**Disclaimer: the most annoying, most ridiculous thing to be forced upon writers since ever. Speaking of which I don't own DCUO, DC Comics or anything DC related, yadda, yadda, yadda**.

* * *

-LADIES FIRST-THAT MEANS WE'RE IN THE HALL OF DOOM RIGHT NOW PEOPLE-

"Very well done, my dear. If what you say is true, then you deserve a present." She raised her left hand, spoke a few words and soon, Catherine was baved in a golden glow.

"Thank you Circe. I am humbled by your gift."

"Oh, no need to be so formal my dear. You did you're job once more. This time with flying colors. I'm very pleased."

"I'm glad to hear it. Do you have any more missions for me?"

"Not at the time. You are free to roam the streets for tonight."

"Thank you Circe. I'll be leaving now." She bowed to her mentor and walked away.

"Oh yes, there is one more thing." Catherine turned back to listen to her mentor's words.

"What is it?"

"If you happen to run into a Sentinel named Rollins, do me a favor and rip his heart from his chest and bring it to me, while it still beats." A grudge? She's not the type.

"Might I ask why Circe?"

"He successfully infliltrated our base in the East side of Chinatown and aquired information."

"Crucial?"

"No, but possibly damaging in the long run. I want him stopped."

"When did he get the information."

"Just 10 minutes ago."

"He shouldn't be too far from the safehouse. I'll find him."

"Good. I will see you later then."

-NOW THE WATCHTOWER-MAX'S GONNA GET AN EARFUL-

She inspected his now healed wound once more, locking her eyes with his afterward. A dangerous glare was directed his way. He didn't even flinch, looking back with the same fire.

"You failed. Again."

"She caught me by surprise, what was I suposed to..."

"Stop right there. you don't get to apologize. This is the second time that woman has beaten you. Obviously she's out of your league."

"I find that hard to believe."

"And I find it hard to believe that with all the training you've had you still got caught by surprise." He looked on with more rage in his eyes.

"Are you suggesting something?" She glared back, making him back down a bit.

"I'm suggesting you're story's hard to believe."

"I would aprove of your misbelief if it was a story. Since it isn't, I don't."

"I'm you're superior. You don't get to aprove anything of what I do."

"I could say the same to you." Now she was getting annoyed.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Do you want to settle this another way?"

"I'm not sure you'll want to do that. So I'll give you a chance to take that suggestion back." The insolent little bastard.

"You shut you're mouth right now."

"Or what, you'll call you're boyfriend to scare me off?" She feigned confusion.

"What are you talking about? What boyfriend?"

"Oh don't play dumb Princess. I'm talking about the Batman and you know I am."

"How..."

"You get to know a lot of things when you have a nosy demon in your head. Plus the fact that you're body temperature increases oh so slightly every time you look at him gives your secret away." Now she moved closer. Dangerously imposing herself.

"You listen to me well: you will tell no one about this, or I swear to Hera that I'll... hurt you."

"Oh please Diana. No need to sugarcoat your threat. Please do tell what you plan to do. Behead me, maybe rip my heart out with your bare hands. That would be a new one. I wonder what would happen then."

"You need to step of. And stop using that demon as a defense. It won't be long until you can't." His eyes started turning red.

"He's not only a good defense. He's also a very good attack."

"Do you want to setttle this in the gym?"

"Depends. What do you want me to burn of first, your head?"

"You are going down a very dangerous path. Others better than you have died for less."

"You'll have to forgive me you're Heiness. I am after all only human."

"I'm starting to doubt that." Now his eyes started burning. The flames seemed like they could scorch his face.

"HAHAHAHAHA. What gave me away Princess? It was the language wasn't it? I knew I should of sounded more human" Now she looked out right perplexed.

"What are you saying Max?"

"It's not Max. It's his friend." Now she understood.

"Bael. What do you want?"

"I wish to speak to you Princess. I'll let this idiot human take over in a minute."

"Then talk."

"I just came to say a few things. The first is that once I take over completely, you will be the first to die, for making my job harder." She glared. We'll see about that.

"And the second?"

"This woman you're speaking of? Your mentee here, slept with her. It was very enjoyable I must admit. And with that done I doubt even he'll let you get close to her. Just thought you should know." She was shocked to say the very least. Max had slept with an enemy. One of Circe's pupils none the less. She was outraged.

"I'll be going now. I'll see you soon Princess."

"Wait!" But Max's body had already collapsed. He woke up a few seconds afterward, groogy in Wonder Woman's arms.

"What happened?"

"Bael."

"He took over?"

"For a little bit. But it's over now." He stood on his own and grasped his head wiht his right hand.

"You mean for now." She looked sad.

"Yes." Silence.

"I know the truth Max."

"What truth?"

"About you and Cross. Bael told me." He looked down. He didn't even bother to come up with an excuse like 'how can you believe in that demon asshole'. It would be an insult to her.

"And what do you want to do?" She huffed out a bit, thinking on what to say.

"I should take over and get her myself. It would be safer."

"Before you do I just have to ask you to give me one more chance. I'm sure I can stop her. Maybe even turn her over to our side."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I can be very persuasive when I want to." She thought about the proposition. The few moments of silence were driving Max up a wall. But pacience is a virtue and soon enough...

"Very well. you've got one more chance. One. you fail again and I'll take your place. And believe me, I'll bring her down. Hard." He looked down.

"I understand. And..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For talking to you as I did." She relaxed her features.

"It wasn't you. It was Bael."

"It was me in the beggining. I let him take over, because I lost focus. It won't happen again. I promise."

"That's a promise you know you can't keep."

"Doesn't mean I won't try to follow it through."

* * *

**And there it is. Done for this one. We're almost done with this fic. I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far and I would also like to see some feedback on this chapter. That's another way of saying I want reviews. I want them now. Give them to me! :D.**

**THANKS FOR READING**!


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's now skip a few months ahead. Our two lovebirds keep on going strong (see what I did there?) and Catherine as become a double agent for the good guys. What's gonna happen from here? Read and find out. After the...**

**Disclaimer: This moment of boredom brings you the information that all I own in this fic is the story and the characters. NOTHING else.**

* * *

She stood in the rooftop, her arms crossed behind her back, pacing from side to side inpatiently. _What's taking him so long?_ She heard a soft landing behind her. She turned around to find her boyfriend getting up from his landing and putting away his grappling gun.

"Sorry for taking so long." He walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You better be. I've been waiting for a while. What have you been doing?"

"I had to stop a satanic ritual on the way here." She raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now come on, you still need to get dressed."

"Yeah fine. But we're not done here." He smiled at her.

"I know." She kissed him again, passionately.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-AT CATHERINE'S PLACE-

She was in her bathroom, getting ready for their date, it was their first official date as their "human" selves. This wasn't Maxwell Strong and Catherine Cross: superhero and supervillain. This was Maxwell Strong and Catherine Cross: the couple.

As he paced around her apartment, waiting for her, he wondered why she wanted to do this. Granted, they hadn't gotten out like this before, but they had "dates" if you could call them that. The random meeting in the rooftop of a building, the picnic during an afternoon off. Maybe it was for the romance. They didn't have many moments like those. The few nice ones were with him holding her in his arms while they watched TV, lying on the couch after a particularly stressful day. They had their bad ones too.

He had died 7 more times, in the past months. The last one was by Circe's hands. She stayed by his side, lying to her mentor, saying she was just going to make sure he was dead. She could barely hold herself with the sobs, so keeping him grounded as he squirmed and turned under her hands, spouting some random demon profanities as he did was pretty tuff. She barely kept him in check.

But then he woke up, as he always did. He saw her tears and apologized for making her go through it again. When she killed him, she didn't feel for him. She hardly knew him. Now, she died with him everytime, coming back broken form the sight, but stronger from the experience.

It was ridiculous, but it was just as she'd said. Speaking of her...

She got out of the bathroom, her usual ponytail forgotten, leaving her luscious blond hair down. She was wearing a beautiful, dark blue strapless dress and matching heels. She wore a necklace around her neck, a string of pearls shining under the moonlight. She was beautiful.

"..." He was gawking at her.

"Speechless? You? Oh this is priceless." She smiled a beautiful smile to go with her sight. He shook himself out of his reverie.

"You're priceless. You look wonderful."

"I know. I took my time after all."

"It was time well spent beautiful." She walked to him and kissed him passionately. He returned the gesture.

"C'mon pretty boy, we're gonna be late." He gave her his arm. She took it and he grinned.

"Not in my car we're not."

-SKIP TO THE RESTAURANT-HALFWAY THROUGH THE MEAL-

They were enjoying their time together. She was laughing at something that happened with him. Apparently he was trying a new spell and he almost burned a hole through the BatWing. Needless to say Batman was not pleased.

"I really don't see what's so funny." She kept laughing.

"Are you kidding? I would've payed to see that. So what did you do?"

"He glared. I sort of tried to glare back a bit, but damn. That guy could win a staring contest against a statue." She laughed again. Just as she was about to take one last bite of her meal, a waitress came to the table and wispered in Max's ear. Catherine looked confused, maybe a bit ticked that this powerless bitch was wispering in Max's ear.

She didn't make much of it, because even though they'd only been dating for a few months, she knew Max would never look at another girl that way. Not because she had threatened to freeze him, but because he was honorable to that extent. She'd noticed. Beautiful women would walk past them everyday when they were together, but he didn't even give them a second glance. It was like they weren't even there.

Once she finished delivering her message, he mouthed his "thank you" and she walked away, attempting to steal some more attention form Max. She failed. Catherine took another bite of her meal. He did the same.

"What was that all about?" He smiled discretely.

"It's a surprise."

"Really?"

"Really." She thought about what it might be. Not coming up with anything, she decided to do the next best thing.

"What is it?" He chuckled.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you now would it?" She pouted.

"I guess not."

"Don't worry. You'll see what it is soon enough."

A few minutes passed and just as the waiter lifted their plates of the table, a slow jazz tune started playing. She was a bit confused at this, unlike everyone else. The men around the restaurant stood up from their chairs and gave their hands for their respective dates to take. The ladies acepted, and they all started dancing while the furniture was masterfully taken away by the various staff of the restaurant. Finally Max stood up in his elegant tuxedo and extended his hand to Catherine.

"Shall we?" She smiled and took his hand. They moved to what was now the dance floor and started dancing to the tune.

"How did you come up with this?" He shrugged.

"A little bit of imagination and luck. The fact that there's an occasion to do this helped." She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Occasion?"

"Valentine's day. You know, February 14th?" She almost stopped dancing, but he kept her in motion.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I knew I forgot something." He just laughed at her embaressment.

"Don't worry about it."

"What? How could I not worry about it? I dind't even get you anything." He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her full on the lips slowing down their pace.

"You being here, with me, is a gift in itself." She apreciated the thought, but then feigned innocence.

"But still, I'll feel bad if I don't give you anything." She grinned suggestively.

"In that case." He dipped her and she giggled at the suddeness of the motion.

"I'm sure you'll think of something before the night's over." They kept dancing until they couldn't stand. Afterwards they thanked the staff, payed the check and went home. And sure enough a few minutes later as they bursted through her door, fumbling with each others clothes, she found a way to pay him back for what was, without a shadow of a doubt, the best night of her life.

* * *

**Yey. More lovin'. Out of the three fics I've written, this is easily the most enjoyable for me. What about you? Out of the two you've read (if you've read the two), which one did you enjoy the most? Let me know in the review I hope you write of this chapter. Also use it to do the typical "review stuff". Alright, I guess...**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Time for the morning after. You know how it goes from here, don't you? I expect you do, I've been doing it from the beggining. Seriously howcouldyoupossiblynot**

**Disclaimer! Honestly, you should've seen that coming. Also you should know I don't own this game, this comic book company or anything it owns. With that said, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

He woke up, still a bit groggy from the previous night's taxing activities. He rose his head, and moved his left hand underneath it. He looked to the side, to find a sleeping Catherine Cross. His right arm was underneath her body, so he slowly and carefully claimed it back. He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, setting them on the slightly cold floor.

He got up and threw on his pants, walking down to the kitchen to make breakfast. He looked through her shelves, trying to figure out what to make. Nothing seemed right. He turned to the fridge. _**Omelets it is.**_ He took the necessary ingredients, closing the door with his foot as he finished. He sat the food on the counter, picking up a frying pan, and a bowl. He noticed the oranges in the counter and decided that an orange juice to go with the food would be a good idea. He started cooking.

-MEANWHILE-NOT THAT FAR AWAY-JUST UPSTAIRS REALLY-

She woke up, his scent filling her senses. She opened her eyes to realize that his sight didn't come with the scent. She got up and stretched, humming of enjoyment. Then she heard him whistling from below as he cooked... omelets? She stood up, and threw on his shirt, rolling up the sleeves. She slowly and silently walked down the steps, the scent of breakfast, making her stomach growl.

"You can come out now. I know you're there." She smiled sheepishly and walked the rest of the way down, finding him with the skillet in hand, masterfully putting the omolets on the plates that were set. He went back to the counter, picking up the blender with fresh juice. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well, you thought of everything." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the lips.

"Pretty much." She sat down, picked up her fork and took a bite out of her omolet. She basically moaned of pleasure.

"Oh my god! I love you so much right now." He sat down and ate some of his omolet as well, taking a sip of juice afterward.

"I'm gonna take a leap of faith here and say you like it."

"I love it!" She leaned on top of the table to kiss him. He met her halfway. Some moments of silence later.

"You only knew I was awake because my stomach betrayed me." She pouted. He chuckled at her antics.

"Actually I also felt a body with an extremely low temperature coming down the steps. But now that you mention it, you shouldn't go out into the field on an empty stomach. People might notice." She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not... thunder belly." He broke into a fit of laughter. She smacked him in the arm, smiling.

"You... bastard."

"I'm... HAHAHA... sorry... it's just... HAHA... it... HAHAHA!"

"If you think that's so funny, you can say goodbye to seeing me naked for two weeks." His laughter was becoming more controled.

"I'm sorry... Haha... it's just that...Hahaha... when I heard you're stomach I thought we... Hahahaha... we were being attacked or something." He kept clutching his belly, falling backwards making her break into a fit of laughter as well.

"Oh my God! This is ridiculous!" They kept laughing, slowly getting up and putting the remains of their breakfast in the sink. They kept each other upright. Then he looked into her eyes and she looked into his, smiling at each other. They moved in closer and closer. Their lips touched, soon moving in a dance that was learned before, into what they were sure was their most passionate kiss ever. They both stopped to regain their breath.

"Alright. I... forgive you."

"Thanks." He kissed her again. Before the kiss could escalate to something more, she stopped it. He looked confused.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. It's just that..."

"What?"

"We have to talk." He sensed this was an important matter so he moved to her couch, sitting them on it.

"Or rather I have to talk, you have to listen." He nodded his comprehension, asking her to keep talking.

"So... basically... I..." God, how hard can it be to tell him this? She huffed. He was getting concerned with her.

"What?"

"I... it's about work." Oh.

"What about it?"

"I... just... wanted to... stop working for Circe."

"... ok. And..."

"And... maybe... if possible... I'd like to work beside you."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah." He embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Cat. I thought it was something else."

"Like what?"

"I thought you were going to drop THE bomb on me."

"What? No. It's too soon for that don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"We've only been dating for a few months and we've taken the necessary precautions."

"I know. It was stupid to think that. Sorry. Anyway, back to the matter at hand: you want to switch sides." She nodded in confirmation.

"Pretty much." He tought about this.

"You do realize that's going to be a bit tuff to acomplish. I mean, it's not like I can just walk you in the Watchtower."

"Right. I'm gonna have to prove to them I'm reformed and that I'm not some sort of double-agent."

"How do you expect to do that?"

"Well I've been feeding your team info for the past months, so I think that if you take me to the right people I can give them even more information. Crucial information."

"Like what?"

"Like locations of various magical villains and their allies. Followers of Brother Blood, Trygon, Circe's plans..."

"Yeah ok. I get the idea, lots of info in exchange for a chance to fight for the good guys."

"Pretty much." He thought about it for a moment.

"That might work. I'll take you to Wonder Woman. She's our best bet."

"Ok. Yeah. When do you want to do it?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright." She kissed him. He kissed her back. Then they heard his inter-com receiving a call.

"Miss Magician here. Pick up Max."

"Maxwell Strong, magical services at your disposal. How can I be of service?" He heard her laugh through the ear-piece.

"I need you to meet me at my coordinates. I think we've got some kind of spirit possessing a bad guy. I need you to do your thing."

"Well if he's possessing a bad guy what's the problem?"

"The spirit's worse than the guy." It was his turn to laugh.

"Alright, I'll be there in five."

"Make that two. You need to hurry."

"Copy that. Strong out."

"Do I even want to know?" He chuckled at Catherine's jealousy.

"That was Miss Magician. She's a colleague. And a friend. That's it."

"Hmm hmm. You make sure you keep it that way."

"C'mon baby, you know I only have eyes for you." He hugged her around the waist and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah right. Get moving before I go there and freeze her pretty boy."

"Alright, easy now." He went and got a spare uniform he left there for emergencies.

"We'll do that thing once I get back, ok?"

"Sure. Be careful." She kissed him slowly. He went to his car, revved the engine and drove away at top speed.

* * *

**Awww. Another chapter done. Here's the connection betweeen the two stories. I hope you enjoyed it. It wont take much longer to end the fic, so keep reading. Review this chapter and maybe favorite it and/or me. Alright so:**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We pick it up after the fight in the first fic (The Doctor & The Sorceress. Check it out). Max died again and now he's got to deal with his lady for it. It's gonna get just a tiny bit emotional. I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far and I'll talk to you at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stuff I don't own - DCUO, DC Comics, anything DC related.**

**Stuff I do own - characters, plot. And you're attention, MUHAHAHA!**

* * *

He stopped the car in front of her safehouse, shutting off the engine and unbuckling his seatbelt. He looked to the hole in his shirt and huffed out. He'd died yet again. That was 6 times since he started dating Catherine.

He felt terrible everytime he saw her face when he "rose from the dead". She'd look at him with a tear running down her face, a hand at his chest. He hated seeing her like that. It destroyed him. And now he'd have to explain that big hole in his shirt. He wasn't looking forward to it. But it had to be done. She'd probably heard the car arrive anyway.

He got out of the car and locked it, activating the cameleon circuit. He went for his keys and hopened the door.

"Cat? Baby? You in here?" A few seconds went by. **_Maybe she had to..._**

"I'll be right there." **_Well, there goes that idea._** He took of his shirt and went up to the bedroom. She was in the bathroom, separated by only a half closed door. She came out in a pair of tracksuit pants and a t-shirt, drying her hair with a towel.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Could have gone better."Her hands stopped moving and she put her arms down.

"How so?" She noticed some sort of discoloration in his back.

"It could have gone better." She was starting to worry.

"Baby. Look at me." _**Damn... here goes.**_ He turned to her, and she dropped the towel. He had the mark of the blast, right in the center of his chest. She went to him slowly. She raised her hands and set them over the mark. She looked up to him a tear running down her face. She buried her face in his chest and he held her there, letting her mourn yet another one of his deaths.

"I'm sorry Cat." She kept crying, he kept holding her up.

"Not again." More sobs. More holding.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

She'd stopped her cying and busied herself with anything she could find. She broke down again. He told her what happened. The monster blasted a hole through his chest. She'd wanted to kill that spirit, but Max said he'd already done it. Damn him for making her suffer like this. She didn't know how much more she could take. How anyone could. Especially him. How does he even keep on going? Every time he died, he'd get in a dark mood, but you gave him some painkillers, a few hours of sleep and he'd be right as rain again. Not her though.

She understood the danger of the job. She'b been that very danger once. She still was. That's why she wanted to trade sides. She wanted to stop hurting the inocent, the good. Most of all, she wanted to kill Circe. She'd killed him as well. Death by electricity. She deserved to die in a much more painful way. Talking to that... bitch without ripping her head off, proved to be the one of the toughest things she'd ever done.

"Hey." She turned around to see Max, standing there with a new uniform.

"I know it's not the best time, but if you want we can go up to the Watchtower now." It's like he read her mind. She started walking to her room to dress in her uniform.

"Sure." She stopped midway, sensing his sadness. She turned to him and hugged him.

"I'm not mad at you. You know that right?" He looked her in the eyes.

"I know. I just feel relly bad for making you cry again." She put her right hand around his neck and brought his lips down to hers.

"I hate that I do. But... I'm glad you're okay now." She smiled at him. He returned the gesture and then hugged her tightly against his chest. She did the same.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She let go of him reluctantly and went up to put on her costume.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER- IN THE WATCHTOWER-CONFERENCE ROOM-

Wonder Woman, thought about what Max had just said. Catherine Cross wanted to turn to their side. She seemed honest enough about it. Batman was scrutininzing her. Doubting her commitment to change. She was put out of her toughts by Catherine herself.

"Look. I understand your doubt. I haven't exactly done much good. I've only passed on small time info to you for the last months. But I swear, the only reason I'm here is to become good." Batman took the lead.

"You might be telling the truth about wanting to turn to our side, but you've done a lot of evil. A lot of things that we can't overlook." She looked to the floor.

"I know that... I haven't exactly been the best person in the world. That joining Circe was not my finest hour when it comes to decision making. And I'm not asking you to forget all the things I've done. I do, however, have information. A lot of it, about all the major operations in the Chinatown district. Both already in progress and in the future. I also have the locations of several magical villains. Some of them are very high up in the food chain." Now it was Wonder Woman's time to talk.

"Circe?" She nodded in disagreament.

"I know where she is. You just won't be able to get to her." Wonder Woman raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Why do you say that?"

"She's in the Hall Of Doom. 24/7. She only comes out into the open every other week and she doesn't have any apparent routine. She always goes out in different days, at different hours, to different places. Unless you want to try to storm the Hall Of Doom and drag her out, you're not getting to her." Batman seemed to dwell on this.

"What if you're just giving us fake intel? What then?"

"I'll tell you what I know. You're going to attack the locations and you can keep me here. Locked away. If you find the locations empty, then I'll be lying and I'll willingly accept any punishment you feel is appropriate. I won't fight back." Batman and Wonder Woman looked at each other. Talking without actually saying anything, they turned back to Catherine and Max.

"Very well. Tell us what you know. After that, we'll see."

-A FEW HOURS AND 8 RAIDS LATER-

They let her out of the cell. Max and Wonder Woman were waiting for her.

"Well, Catherine. It seems you were telling the truth. We have to thank you for your help. And apologize for the way we treated you. We still have the problem of your past actions to deal with though." Max looked at her. Confidance in his eyes.

"What's the verdict on that?"

-A COUPLE OF YEARS LATER- NEAR THE NORTH SHORE OF METROPOLIS-

He shot the enemies in the head with fire balls as she struck them down with her staff. By their side, Doctor Prime and Miss Magician did the same. Miss Magician spoke.

"Well, now this is a party." She shot another set of three arrows at the nearby enemies.

"You call this a party?" Max screamed over the sound of the screams and growls.

"Don't mind her. She just hasn't had a decent fight in a few weeks. She was kind of bored." Prime explained. Then Catherine spoke up at last.

" Well I agree with her. This is fun." The man both thought: _**what have we gotten ourselves into?**_ Because there was a mind link established the ladies heard it. They voiced that fact and they both cursed. A new wave of enemies appeared.

"God! This is getting ridiculous! Alright time to end this. Ladies, you find a way to close the portal. Prime..."

"Catapult?" Max smirked.

"Catapult." Just as the women took off, Prime went a few feet up in the air. He extended his hands in front of him, aiming at Max. He lifted him up and swung him around several times. In the meantime, Max was gathering up all the power he could and concentrating it on his body. Prime let him loose as he was turned to the enemies.

The explosion could be heard miles away. Prime contained it. The ladies came back and the enemies appeared to stop spawing. Max stood in the center of the crater opened in the middle of the battelground. He clenched his hand extinguishing the flames around it. He looked up to the rest of the guys.

"Well, I'm glad that worked." The others laughed.

"I guess. That's one hell of a cannonball Max."

"But we're the ones who stopped the enemies." Rebecca and Catherine giggled.

"Like hell you did. We blew these guys up." Max high fived Prime.

"But we shut off the portal. And you'd better not argue or neither of you gets any action for a month." Both guys wined.

"Low blow. You're blackmailing us."

"Well there's always a way for you to pay us back" The guys looked at each other then at their dates.

"Name it." Both ladies went to their respective partners and they walked away talking amongst themselves about a possible double date that night.

* * *

**Well isn't this nice? This is the end BTW. Those two years that passed were for Catherine to be in Rikers for a year and half and being on the team for the other half year. The two couples got together. Now they make a super-duper-awesome team. Yey! Also before you move on to the possible review of this chapter and if you enjoy Assassin's Creed and Uncharted lovin' you should check out Juno57. She's a way better writer than me and she does cool romance stuffz. Keep in mind all her stuff his M-rated. There's a reason for that. Ok. That's it. You can go now. Bye. And...**

**THANKS FOR READING**!


End file.
